Guardian Spirit: Air
by Wildflower84
Summary: This is the beginning of the Guardian Spirit series which has seven parts, and a sequel for the Legend of Korra. It is about Aang and his guardian, Belle and the struggles they have. I suck at summaries. Please read to see if you like it.


**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I remember it as if it were yesterday. I was merely three years old, but I had the wisdom of one beyond my time...at least that is what Ma'am Nana said. She was my mentor her at the Southern Air Temple. We were not allowed to see our parents, but at that age, I didn't know the meaning of the word. I remember Ma'am Nana had a big belly, and she was very careful not to hurt it. At first, I thought she had a really big bump, and didn't want to touch it so it didn't pop. But Ma'am Crystal said that she had a baby in her belly. I, of course, asked how it got there. I don't quite remember the lie they told me to protect my young mind, but when I went around saying it, the adults laughed at my innocence...or was it at my incompetence?

The day that the baby came along, was a rather peculiar day. The sky was clear, the sun was still shining, and everything was peaceful and...normal. By peculiar I mean that Ma'am Nana peed her skirt, and was in a lot of pain. After a few hours of her screaming, about five sky bisons were in the air, coming our way. This wasn't as abnormal as the beings that rode them. They were bald, with their faces full of hair. They were tall and lean. They didn't look like the females around here. That was the first time I had ever seen a male. But, why were they here?

It sometimes sucks to be born to airbenders. We were not allowed to see our spouse, especially if one or both were either a Monk or a Nun. The only time you saw them was at birthdays, anniversaries, special occasions such as festivals and the annual coming of age gala, and births.

I can only remember three of the Monks' names, the only three I truly got to interact with. Their names were Sky, Airyn and Gyatso. They seemed to be rather fond of me before I got the opportunity to know them. They would smile warmly, with love in their eyes, like one would look at their family. Only if I had known back then.

"Ma'am Mina," I called to the young blue-eyed brunette.

"Yes, Belle? What can I do for you?"

"Where do those strange people go?"

"Strange people?" she asked before realization dawned on her, "You mean the men? They are with Ma'am Nana."

I hopped to the room I had seen them take my mentor. I knocked on the door and when instructed to enter, I did. They were crowding her from her spot on the bed. Each stared at me for a few minute in silence, before the youngest monk spoke.

"She's grown beautifully." He said.

"Yes, she resembles her mother quite a bit."

'Were they talking about me?' I wondered.

"Belle, come meet little Aang." my mentor said with that beautiful smile of hers.

'Aang? Is that the little being's name?'

"Is he yours?" I asked.

"Yes, but when he turns one, he will go with these fine gentlemen and become Gyatso's pupil."

I remember the look she gave the youngest monk, Gyatso. Like he was the only one in the room, and like nothing made her happier than looking at him. I could only wonder why, especially at that young age. Now, I understand that what they had between them, I would never obtain...love.

 ** _Five Years Later_**

They were arguing. I could hear them. Ma'am Nana and the elders had been arguing ever since I had bended. I didn't bend air, I bended earth. Not only was it the opposite of my element, but peculiar considering I had two airbending parents, none of which whom had an earthbender in their family tree. I was sitting in the tree near the cliffs that lead to a deathly drop. Ma'am Crystal came along, telling me that I was summoned by the elders.

Had I known what I was getting into, I would have ran away the moment I was told that, but we were trained to obey our elders. I thought that I was privileged to have been called by them... at the time that is.

"Your leaving." was the first thing I heard when I entered the room.

My eight year old mind couldn't process what was being said as of yet, or what they could have possibly meant, but my suspicions were confirmed later that week when those seem strange men from five years ago appeared again, to take me with them. The Avatar had been found at a young age; the age of five. I wondered if it could be Aang, he was special from the moment I laid eyes on him.

The air temple was huge and you could feel the spiritual balance. The yard was littered with more of the bald males, many of which were my age, staring at me with big wide eyes. I hid behind my gold colored hair to hide my blush at the attention I was already getting.

"Must they look at me like that?"

"Many of them had never seen a female before." Monk Sky stated.

"You know," Monk Gyatso stated after a brief moment of silence. He was the one that I rode the bison with, whilst the others rode beside us. "You don't have to be so formal here."

"But that is the way I was trained. I would be neglecting my tutoring if I were to do another thing."

When we landed, there was a huge crowd of males. The younger ones had wide eyes and snotty noses, whilst many of the older ones looked at me with either disinterest or curiosity. A group of boys that stood in the corner piqued my interest. Their age range was from 3 to 12 and there were five of them, two appeared to look like the same person. Perhaps this is the 'twin' I had read about. They were identical, meaning their eggs split. Even though I was young, I knew a lot because of the books I read; even about sexual intercourse.

"Alright everyone, you must prepare for morning meditation." Monk Airyn said, causing everyone to leave.

The interesting group I had seen merely seconds before was called back. I was able to take a good look at each of them. The youngest had wide aqua eyes. The second youngest was a grey-eyed bundle of joy that I knew very well.

"Aang." I called to the five year old who ran to hug me.

We sent each other letters every day, and were the best of friends. His friends probably didn't know this about the little tike because of the confused looks they sent us. I took a moment to look at the other three members of the small group. The twins had wide hazel eyes with gold tints, and the last, the twelve year old had the most beautiful mismatched eyes I had ever seen. His left was a deep ocean blue, and the next was a chilling silvery color. I would later learn that he was a product of an airbender and waterbender.

"Everyone, this is Belle-Ciel, and while she is here, I want you to show her around." Monk Gyatso said eyeing the eldest boy.

"Belle, this is Ryder, AJ, Skyler and Yuki." Aang said introducing the boys in the order I viewed them.

I smiled at them, and bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Later that evening, Aang and I were sent to one of the outside shrines near the temple. There, we saw statues of all of the past Avatars. I was amazed and shocked. Aang was the Avatar...and I, was his guardian. Together, we had to learn all elements of the avatar and the guardian;

 _Earth,_ Fire, Air, Water, Light, Darkness, Time…

This was the beginning of something new, and it involved Aang and I.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. It may be a bit boring now, but I promise it will be a lot more interesting in the future. Happy reading!**


End file.
